Tow ropes generally used to pull skiers are usually just singly tied to the towing vehicle by means of a knot made on the rope, so that if the skier drops his hold of the tow rope, the rope then continues to drag behind the vehicle, and forms a hazard to other skiers or other objects along the way. This situation is objectionable, and is therefore in need of an improvement.